Live Love Family
by gleekinpink
Summary: Parenthood is in store for Cristina and Owen.   What happens when they use IVF drugs and turns out to be quadruplets?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: in my mind, there's is a lack of Owen/ Cristina fan fictions about them having a family. So I came up with this. And Addison never left. She's with a guy named John. Anyhow I had to do a lot of research on this, so I need names 3 to be exact, I already have one which is named after me XD I'm aiming for 2 girls and 2 boys. So the quads will have medical problems, since there's 4 of them. Izzie never left and John Doe was Gary Clark. Also medical stuff isn't my thing much. If there is anything wrong then sorry XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**A/N 2: They did IVF testing thingy and I'm not a doctor so I'm not going into the medical felid of it. **

Owen quickly went into the store and bought 5 pregnancy tests and a bottle of Sunny-D. He really hoped that the IVF testing worked. He raced home and gave Cristina the tests and Sunny-D.

"Owen, Act like an adult" Cristina barked when Owen started acting jumpy.

"It's positive!" Owen yelled looking at the stick after 5 long minutes picking Cristina up kissing her lips passionately.

Cristina smiled and cried happy tears. They went into the bedroom to "make love" After mind blowing sex, she went to go call to make an appointment

Cristina made an appointment for a couple of weeks.

Finally, for what it seemed like forever, it was the first sonogram

"Owen, Put the camera down!" Cristina ordered Owen.

"But-"

'Fine. But you are not filming the birth." Cristina said

"Well it looks like your having quadruplets" Addison said

"Wait what?" Cristina and Owned both said at the same time looking shocked.

"4 babies" Addison said

Owen passed out

"Dr. Hunt!" Addison called out

"Owen!" Cristina cried

"What happened?" Owen asked rubbing his head

"I said that you were having quads" Addison said help Owen up

"4?" Cristina groaned

"Congrats, Do you just want-" Addison trailed off

"No." Owen and Cristina at the same time

"I'll leave you guys alone to talk about this. Page me when your done because I would like to go over the day you check in" Addison said shutting the door.

'What are going to do?' Cristina asked softly

"We will keep them. We can do it. I have twin sisters, so I guess multiple births run common." Owen said reassuringly

"Meredith, Derek, Izzie, Alex, George, Arizona, Callie, Bailey, Lexie and maybe Mark can help us" Cristina said smiling.

"We can do this. Yes we can" Owen said smiling

"You sound like Obama"

Owen laughed

"Teddy can help us to you know, She's really good with Lily" Owen said talking about Teddy and Henry's kid.

"You are just saying that because you're Teddy's friend and Lily's godfather

"True" Owen said laughing

They got a nurse to page Addison and she came in with Arizona.

"It's going to be a high risk pregnancy. You're going to have to be in the hospital about 20 weeks, You should be on bed rest by 16 weeks" Addison said seriously

"Wait, 16 weeks?" Cristina asked

"You're going to be huge by 10 weeks, Cristina" Arizona said

"You will also need check ups every week." Addison added

"Okay" Cristina breathed

"I know this is a lot to take in, but we can help you, Me, Callie, Addison, John, everyone else" Arizona said softly

"Can you guys keep this a secret till she's 5 weeks?" Owen asked

"Sure." Addison said smiling

"Can we have some copy's? I bet everyone would want one." Owen said laughing

"Yes" Addison said laughing.

5 weeks flew by, so they invited, everyone over for dinner.

"We have announcement to make" Owen said standing up with Cristina

"We are having quadruplets" Cristina said cheerfully

'That is 4 babies" Owen said

George spit out his beer all over Henry

"Gross dude" Henry said wiping off his face

Teddy, Bailey and Callie's jaw dropped to the floor. Derek was on the floor laughing. Meredith chocked on her salad.

"wait is this some kind of sick joke?" Mark asked. Lexie hit him on the head

'No. It's true" Addison said smiling

"Wow! Congrats! Izzie said hugging the couple

"We will all help you" Lexie said

"Not me-" Mark said

Lexie kicked him under the table.

"I mean we'll help you" Mark said nervously

Owen helped Derek off the floor. Meredith hit him with a magazine until he stopped laughing

"Mommy where do babies come from?" Jackie, Meredith and Derek's 4 year old daughter.

Derek groaned

Mark, Owen and Alex smirked

'Well um they come from um Daddy knows the answer" Meredith said smirking at Derek

Jackie looked at her daddy sweetly.

'I'll tell you later' Derek said

"Well congrats guys" Meredith said

"We are all going to help you out" Bailey said

"Totally" Teddy said

"I have to go on bed rest at 16 weeks" Cristina said

"Wow, If you need a babysitter, George is the best" Meredith said

"So you're goanna need 8 godparents-" Alex said

"Oh shut it evil spawn"

"Moody already, " Alex said. Izzie hit him on his arm

"No baby showers" Cristina said looking at Izzie and Arizona

"But-" Izzie said

'No buts" Cristina said

"Babe, we're going to need 4 x everything" Owen said rubbing Cristina's slightly swollen stomach

"Ugh fine plan a baby shower" Cristina said

"Yay!" Izzie cheered and she and Arizona began talking.

"You know after the birth you're going to need me to make you're-" Mark smirked looking at Cristina and Owen

"Mark!" Lexie yelled hitting Mark hard on the arm

"No thank you manwhore" Cristina barked

After dinner, Cristina and Meredith went off to talk

"I can't believe it!' Meredith said

"I know. Owen fainted when we found out"

'Sissy!" Meredith said laughing

"My career is over" Cristina said sighing

"No. You'll take 6 months off. It's not that bad" Meredith said

"Maybe 5"

"We'll help you all of us" Meredith said patting her person's arm

"Do you think Owen will make a good dad?" Cristina asked looking at the wall

"Yes. You know how he is around Lily." Meredith said

"I just don't want to be all fat! I am going to be fat after the babies are born" Cristina said putting her hand of her stomach

"So? You'll lose the weight quickly. We'll lose it"

A/N: Well R&R I'm working on chapter 2 it should be up by Wednesday or Tomorrow


	2. Baby Shower

**A/N: Yay 2nd chapter! Sorry about not writing for a long time I got writers block half way through the chapter **

**Disclaimer: Same as last chapter**

**A/N 2: So far I have the names Melissa Ann and Patrick Andrew,**

**I need more names so suggest! **

Cristina was on bed rest. She hated it. This was her 2nd week of bed rest. So Owen decided a plan Meredith, Izzie, George, Alex, Callie and Owen came by on their lunch break. Izzie would come on Monday to plan the baby shower. Meredith would come on Tuesday. George would come on Wednesday, Alex would come on Thursday, and Callie would come on Friday. And Owen decided to take weekends of until the babies were 1, to stay home with Cristina. Today was a Saturday. It was also the baby shower It was supposed to be a surprise, but during one of the visits. George leaked it out. Owen read all of the baby books there was. Mark teased him about it. Owen often talked, and sang to the babies.

"What about Kevin?" Owen asked as they were lying in bed

"No way." Cristina said

"We need more names 3 to be exact, we already have Melissa Ann, That is not going to change" Owen said

"Hey guys!" Teddy said cheerfully.

"Hey" Owen & Cristina said

"Uh well do you want to go out to lunch? And maybe go shopping?" Teddy asked

"Oh we already know that you're going to take me to the baby shower. ' Cristina said smirking

"How? Oh ugh fine let's go" Teddy groaned as Owen helped Cristina up.

"Can we go to Wendy's on the way over there? I want a frostie!" Cristina said as Owen helped her into the back seat

"Uhh" Owen said

"Yup. That's it you think I'm too fat." Cristina said on a brink of tears

"You're not fat. Fine we'll go" Owen said sighing as pulling to the Wendy's drive through

"Be nicer to your wife Owen" Teddy said whacking Owen on the back of the head.

"Listen to Teddy , Owen" Cristina said smirking

"She'll be cut open to deliver 4 of your babies you and your super sperm" Teddy said laughing

"Oh yeah? You broke Henry's hand when giving birth to Lily!" Owen said smirking

"Well, it was painful. It's like getting your freaking balls chopped off, I'm guessing "teddy added

"I want to hear the hand breaking part" Alex said after presents & cake at the baby shower.

"You don't" Teddy said

"C'mon Dr. Altman." Alex whined

"Birth is painful Alex. You push this thing out of a tiny hole in your body-" Izzie said

"I get the picture:

"Well. Arizona & I will tell the story" Owen said looking at everyone

"It was the day that the mixer was happening. So you were all busy doing stuff. Teddy was at 10 centimeters dilated. She had no pain meds or anything." Arizona said looking at her best friend.

"_Come on Teddy! It's pushing time!" Addison said cheerfully _

"_Oh god!" Teddy cried out as another contraction ripped through her._

_Arizona and Henry took a hand while Owen stood beside Arizona filming the birth._

_Arizona winced as Teddy pushed and held Arizona's hand tightly. _

"_Arizona, how about I save your surgeon hand and I hold Teddy's hand while you film?" Owen suggested _

"_Sure" Arizona said happy that her hand wasn't going to break off. _

_Teddy screamed as another contraction hit her. She gripped Henry's had so tightly that I think she broke it. _

_Lily slid out of __Teddy's body. Teddy sighed and Henry, kissed her, still gripping his hand in pain_

_." Let me take a look at it" Owen said looking at Henry's hand_

"_Did I break it?' _

"_I think you did. After you go look at your daughter: Owen said smiling_

"_It's a girl!" Owen said to Callie, Bailey, Derek and Henry's sister heather and his mother _

_Hannah and Henry's father Harry._

"_Pay up guys!: Derek and Heather said. _

"_You betted on Teddy's baby?" Henry asked when he came out. _

_Callie looked at his hand and hours later Henry was in a cast in Teddy's hospital room with Lily_

"You betted on my baby!: Teddy asked

"Well uh," Derek said nervously

Teddy rolled her eyes and went back to Henry's arms.

Few hours later they were home discussing baby names.

"Kim" Owen suggested

"No. Ellen" Cristina said

"Maybe Sarah?"

"No. Patrick?"

"Hmm I like it, Patrick" Cristina said getting on top of Owen

"This sex drive is making you very horny" Owen said smirking

Cristina kissed Owen passionate and rolled off of him and kissed him.

Owen kissed her belly and put his arms around her belly and fell asleep.

Two days later:

It was Izzie's day to come over.

"Hey. Owen said to bring Wendy's take out." Izzie said coming over to Cristina and Owne's bedroom.

"Yum!" Cristina said attack the food

"Wow. You're such a pig" Izzie said laughing

"Eating for five here!" Cristina said rolling her eyes

"So. This women came in with a bloody nose right in my clinic" Izzie said

They always gave Cristina the latest case or hospital gossip.

"yeah and?" Cristina said taking a sip of her frostie

"She crashed! Died within an hour. Turns out she had heart failure" Izzie said

"I wish I haden't missed that." Cristina said sighing

"So what do you have for names?"

"Melissa,and Patrick"

"Those are cute. Isabelle is a great name to"

"In your dreams Mrs, Evil Spawn"

"I can't believe your having quads!" Izzie said laughing

"I know. It was hard to believe. Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

"Yeah. You are good with Anna and Annabel." Izzie said talking about her 2 year old twins.

"Those girls are easy"

Izzie laughed

"I just can' wait." Cristina said sighing.

A/N: R & R I still need 2 more names

I have about 300 words of Chapter 3 typed. So it should be up by the end of the week


	3. Today

_A/N: I'll try to update about once or twice a week usually on the weekends. Cristina is 25 weeks I think at 28 weeks you give birth. Let's just say that. Still not in the medical field. And I forgot to mention. Lexie, Teddy, Izzie and Meredith are all pregnant _

_Lexie at 5 months _

_Teddy at 3 months _

_Izzie at 4 months _

_Meredith at 6 months _

_I would have gotten this posted earlier but, I went shopping with a friend which kinda turned into a sleepover and then it turned into iHop and then I got busy. I'm going on a hiatus until June. I will try to update when I can. Or I'll try to go on a hiatus _

_Credit to RedMoon38 For the names _

_And John's last name is Shi. So that makes him Asian _

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Hey guys!" Owen said cheerfully letting Meredith, Lexie, Teddy, and Izzie in along with their husbands.

The men were going to help Owen build the 4 cribs.

After they got the lady's settled, they started to build the cribs.

"Owen looks so sexy with his shirt off." Cristina said when Owen took his shirt off because it was so hot inside their house ,since the air conditioner broke.

"So 8 more weeks till the babies are born!" Meredith said patting her friend's arm.

"Yeah, I can't believe it! You guys have to visit me. While I wait" Cristina said putting a grape into her mouth. The boys decided to take a break.

"I got splinter. Will you kiss it baby? " Henry said coming over to Teddy.

"Wimp" Alex muttered

Teddy kissed the finger, but then it turned into a passionate kiss

"Get a room!" Derek called out laughing wrapping his arms around Meredith and kissing her neck.

Owen came over and placed his arms around Cristina's huge stomach. Tomorrow was the day of check-in. He was very excited.

"How are the cribs going?" Cristina asked

"Good. We are almost finished." Owen said kissing her on the lips

"Let'a get going guys We have one more crib to build" Derek said pulling Henry's by his collar.

After a while. Their friends left. Owen went to get get a new air conditioner.

He returned back.

"If we have girls they are not allowed to date till they are in their residency or they are 30 and they can't get married till their 45" Owen said smiling once they were in bed. He was packing her clothes and all of her medical journals and baby books.

"You're going to be the over-protective daddy" Cristina said smiling

"Yes I am." Owen to her belly.

They kissed passionately.

"What about Marissa?" Owen asked

"I like it. James?"

"I like it. Let's go to bed babe

They fell asleep in each others arms.

They got up the next day. Cristina was going to be admitted to the hospital.

When they got there, they were greeted by Addison.

"Hey guys. You have an ultrasound now." Addison said taking them to the room, were the ultra sound was already there. Owen helped her onto the bed and rolled up her top, taking her hand. Addison squeezed the gel stuff onto her beach ball like stomach.

"Do you want to find out what you are having-?" Addison said but was cut short running to the bathroom , losing her breakfast.

"Are you preggers?" Cristina asked typing a message into her Blackberry.

"So do you want to find out?" Addison said changing the subject

Cristina looked at Owen and he nodded and took her hand.

"Yes" They both said

Addison smiled and pointed to baby A

"Baby A is a girl"

"Melissa" Owen said

Addison smiled

"Baby B is also a girl"

"Marissa" Cristina said

"Baby C is a boy"

"Patrick" Owen muttered

and Baby D is a boy" Addison said smiling but that smiled soon fadded

"Dr. Montgomery-Shi is there something wrong?" Owen asked

Addison went out of the room and a couple of minutes later Derek, Meredith Teddy, Jackson, Bailey, April, John and Arizona came in.

"Is there something wrong?' Owen asked nervously gripping Cristina's hand tighter  
Baby C- has a hole in his heart" Teddy said looking at the screen

" Addison mumbled,

"Excuse me?" Teddy asked

"His name is Patrick" Addison said going back to her place, next to John.

Teddy opened her mouth to say something but John, who is paeds carido, shook his head.

"Baby B-" Bailey started to say

"Marissa. Marissa is her name not "it or "baby B" Owen spat gripping Cristina's hand tighter

"Marissa has her organs out side of her body, It can be easily fixed" Bailey said

"Marissa I like that name. Baby D-" Derek said patting Cristina's hand

"James." Cristina stated

"James has fluid in his brain" Derek said

"Baby A?" Arizona asked

"Melissa' Owen mumbled

"I'm here sorry I'm late. Annabelle had a fever" Alex said running in, referring to their daughter

"Izzie is taking care of them?" Meredith asked

"Yeah." Alex said, Jackson caught him up.

"And Melissa is smaller than the others" Arizona said

"We need the c-section soon, Cristina" Addison said softly

"Why did you just find out all these problems now?" Cristina snapped

Meredith raised her eyebrows at her person

"Well uh-" Addison continued

"I think Cristina and I need some _alone_ time. To think about what you just gave us" Owen said putting his arm around Cristina's shoulders.

They all nodded and left.

:What do you think? Should we Owen, we are not-" Cristina rambled.

"Cristina. We are ready. For Marissa, Melissa, James and Patrick's health" Owen said kisssng her on the lips'

"But they are not read Owen!" Cristina spat

"They are fighters" Owen said kissing his wife on the lips

"Fine. They are ready. Besides I feel like a watermelon' Cristina said with a sigh

"A sexy beautiful one" Owen said smiling kissing her on the cheek.

Owen paged Addison.

"We are ready. We are going to have the babies now" Owen smiled and gripped Cristina's hand.

A/N: Liked it? I hope you did.

Next chapter the babies will be born or I will be mean and do a flash back

HHAHAAA You have to wait and see :) Review and Rate if you want the next chapter soon :)

I will try to have it come at the end of the month. I know I'm bad


End file.
